La respuesta
by Dichiro
Summary: Pequeño one shot Bubbline en conmemoración del "Día blanco" ¿No lo conocen? Pasen y lean ;D


**Holaaa, les traigo un pequeño one shot bubbline. Tal vez no sepan lo que es el día blanco así que miren les explico; el día blanco se lle acabo el 14 de marzo, es decir, un mes después de San valentin, en este día las personas que recibieron algo en san valentin suelen obsequiarle algo blanco a la persona que le hizo el regalo el mes anterior. **

**Ahora si, como no publique nada por san valentin pues quise hacerlo mejor este día.**

**Les aviso que viene un poquito explicito pero es una cosita de nada. Disfrútenlo.**

**A leer. Chao.**

* * *

Era un hermoso día nublado en la ciudad y cierta chica pelinegra lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, aprovechando que el sol estaba oculto había optado por salir un rato a pasar el tiempo, quería distraerse aunque para ello no había sido muy buena idea salir. Por más que quería olvidar la fecha de hoy no podía hacerlo y es que por todos lados se encontraban los anuncios conmemorando el famoso día blanco. Ya se estaba hartando de tanto jaleo causado por una simple fecha, podía ver a las parejas obsequiarse un sinfín de cosas y eso la estaba asqueando. A cada paso que daba seguía viendo chocolates, flores, obsequios y globos. Decidió que mejor iría a casa de sus amigos, así por lo menos podría relajarse un poco.

-Marceline, que sorpresa- saludo su amigo rubio al verla

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto el chico con cara de perro

-Estaba harta de tanta cursilería- comento entrando en el departamento de los chicos

Los dos chicos rieron ante tal comentario pues sabían que su amiga no estaba siendo sincera. Se sentaron juntos a la mesa y comenzaron con la charla.

-Sabemos perfectamente que mientes- dijo riendo el rubio

-Lo que sea- contesto desviando la mirada pues su rostro había adquirido un leve tono carmesí

-Alguien está nerviosa- se burló Jake

-Cállate, idiota, deja de molestar- se jacto la chica

-Vamos, Marceline, sabemos que esperabas este día- comento el rubio

-¡Que no! No sé para qué vine con ustedes-

-¡Oh Rayos! Es tardísimo- dijo Jake mientras veía la hora

-¿Y qué?- pregunto la chica sin interés

-Marceline, algunas personas si tienen pareja- pronuncio su amigo con una sonrisa

La pelinegra solo bufo por el comentario

-Me voy chicos, Arcoíris me está esperando- se despidió y salió casi corriendo por la puerta

La chica apoyo su rostro entre sus manos y suspiro, sus amigos tenían razón, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

…

En una casa bastante colorida se encontraba una chica de cabello rosa preparando todo para este día tan especial, aunque las cosas no estuvieran marchando del todo bien con lo que había planeado para este día y todo por culpa de su familia quienes parecían empeñados a quitarle el tiempo.

-¡Bonn, Bonn, por favor ayúdame!- suplicaba casi a gritos un pequeño niño de cabello rosa

-Gumball, ahorita no puedo, pídeselo a mamá-

-Pero ella me ha dicho que te lo pidiera a ti- dijo con cara de súplica el niño

-Espera un segundo y te ayudaré-

-¡Pero solo estás hablando por teléfono!- reprocho

-Pero es importante- suspiro -¿Por qué no le pides a Eliot que te ayude?-

-Eliot no está, Bonn-

No pudo más y suspiro resignada

-Bien, ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?- pregunto colgando el teléfono

-No le entiendo a esto- dijo mostrándole su cuaderno del colegio

-Vamos a ver-

Se sentaron juntos en la mesa y la chica comenzó a explicarle a su pequeño hermano lo mejor que pudo tratando de hacerlo con rapidez y así no demorarse mucho en ello. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer y el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Cuando por fin había terminado de ayudar a su hermano se dispuso a seguir con sus labores.

-¿Bonnie, podrías cuidar a Kami un segundo?- pregunto la madre de la chica

-Mamá, no puedo- contesto ya un poco harta

-Por favor Bonnibel, solo será unos minutos, necesito ir a hacer unas compras- suplico la señora

-Pero…- dio un suspiro y agrego –De acuerdo, pero no te tardes por favor-

-Gracias, hija- agradeció la madre y salió por la puerta

La pequeña niña estaba sentada en la mesa viendo la televisión pero la peli rosa no tenía tiempo de quedarse a su lado así que se limitaba a echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando procurando que siguiera ahí. Gumball ya se había ido a tomar su siesta de la tarde y Eliot por suerte no se encontraba en casa o la retrasaría aún más.

Ya había pedido las flores y se había asegurado de que el lugar estuviera disponible y ahora estaba preparando unos pequeños chocolates en forma de corazón.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- pregunto su hermano mayor acercándose a la cocina

-Que te importa-

-Bueno entonces no te molestara que tome un poco- y sin poder evitarlo el chico de cabello blanco le quito los chocolates y los devoro de un solo bocado

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Eliot?! ¡Pasé toda la tarde haciéndolos!- reclamo bastante molesta

-Bah, puedes hacer más-

-Eres un…- empujo al chico y este choco contra la encimera tirando un par de cacerolas

-¡Hey! Esto no te lo perdonaré-

El chico la cargo en su hombro y se la llevó al segundo piso aun cuando la peli rosa seguía pataleando para que la soltara, le golpeaba la espalda y trataba de patearlo pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-Creo que no te importara quedarte aquí- le dijo fríamente y la arrojo al closet dejándola encerrada con llave

-¡Sácame de aquí!- grito la chica golpeando la puerta

-No, yo creo que no-

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y el chico bajo a abrir. El hombre de la puerta traía un enorme arreglo floral de rosas blancas.

-Vaya, tome- dijo dándole el dinero, tomo el arreglo y cerró la puerta –Oye Kami, toma juega con ellas- le dio las flores a la pequeña de un año que seguía en la mesa

…

-Estoy cansada- comento la chica peli negra

-Anímate un poco, has estado acostada en el sofá desde que llegaste- le reclamo el chico rubio

-Finn… tú, ¿Crees que ella realmente me dé algo?-

-¡Por supuesto! Mira que lo que tú hiciste por ella enamoraría a cualquiera- contesto efusivo

-No… no fue nada- se dio la vuelta en el sofá

-¡Fue increíble!-

**Flash Back**

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?- pregunto una chica algo impaciente

-Solo un segundo más-

Se oían unas voces hablando muy quedito hasta que por fin sintió que la venda que tapaba sus ojos se aflojaba y caía al suelo. Al principio la luz la cegó un momento pero en un instante pudo ver lo que había delante y quedo atónita ante tal vista.

-Vaya…- estaba totalmente sorprendida y entusiasmada

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto la pelinegra algo nerviosa con ramo de flores rojas en la mano junto con una caja de chocolates caseros que por su aspecto lucían realmente buenos

Aunque todo eso no fue precisamente lo que sorprendió a la chica peli rosa, sino el enorme grafiti que se alzaba tras ella, en un muro enorme se encontraba pintada la frase "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" y no era el típico grafiti de vandalismo este en especial era hermoso o al menos eso pensaba la joven que estaba tapando su boca con las manos debido al asombro. Ese muro era realmente grande y estaba en un lugar tan bonito que hacía que la frase se viera muy bella, además de que estaba pintada de una forma bastante artística, con colores muy vivaces. La pelinegra en especial odiaba las cosas muy coloridas pero sabía que la otra no y por eso lo había hecho de ese modo y a decir verdad la joven rockera tenía bastante talento para esas cosas.

-Es… hermoso-

-Y esto también es para ti- dijo la rockera dándole los chocolates y el ramo de flores

-No sé qué decir- dijo con los ojos brillosos

-Podrías… decir que si- comento encogiéndose de hombros y seguía sin quitar esa sonrisa nerviosa de su rostro

Marceline estaba más que nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y a pesar de que se había atrevido a hacer todo eso por la chica, la duda la carcomía por dentro. Tal vez hubiera interpretado mal todas sus miradas y a lo mejor ella no sintiera lo mismo.

-Te responderé después- le dijo con una bonita sonrisa

-Ah? Pero…-

-Oye, el día para las respuestas no es hoy sino…-

-¿El día blanco?- pregunto alzando la ceja

-Exacto- sonrió

-Pero…- no termino porque la peli rosa le dio un pequeño beso justo al lado de la boca dejando anonada a la rockera y se marchó dejándola ahí de pie.

**Fin del flash back**

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- pregunto Finn a su amiga quien seguía suspirando

-Es que… ¿y si me dice que no?-

-¿Estás loca? Se ve que te ama demasiado- contesto bastante optimista

-Pues no estoy muy segura de ello- miro su reloj –Ya son las 5 y ella aun no me ha llamado- dijo algo cabizbaja

-¡Vamos! Mira, en lo que te llama, porque ten por seguro que lo hará, vayamos por unos licuados-

-… Bien, vamos- dijo rindiéndose

…

-¡Bonn! ¡Bonn!-

-Gumball, abre la puerta del closet- grito desde adentro la chica

El niño abrió la puerta de dónde provenía la voz

-¿Qué haces ahí, Bonn?- pregunto el pequeño

La joven estaba furiosa y se le veía en la mirada, incluso el niño tuvo miedo al verla de esa manera, nunca se había puesto así, ni siquiera aquel día en que su mamá no la había dejado ir al concierto que quería.

-¿Dónde está Eliot?- pregunto con total amargura

-Se… fue con su novia- se retiró un poco y agrego –Ya me voy- salió corriendo del cuarto

-¡Es tardísimo!- casi lloró al ver la hora

Eran las ocho de la noche y ya no tenía chocolates, la reservación era para las 5 así que seguramente la habrían cancelado y cuando fue a la cocina encontró los restos de las rosas que Kami había destruido, ya no le quedaba nada ¿Cómo le daría la cara a Marceline? Comenzó a llorar, se sentía frustrada y todo por culpa de su hermano. Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación y se dejó caer en el suelo mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

-Oye… ¿En serio era tan importante para ti?- pregunto Eliot quien venía llegando y al ver la puerta de su hermana abierta y a ella en el suelo llorando no pudo evitar acercarse

-Eliot- susurro ella volteando a verlo y en su mirada solo se distinguía rabia y mucha- Tu lo arruinaste todo

-Yo… no lo sabía, no era mi intención- dijo sintiéndose muy mal

-Ya es tarde para disculpas-

-Oye… Al menos del ramo se salvó esta flor- le tendió la única flor viva

La muchacha tomo la rosa y volvió a llorar

-No hagas esto, nunca pensé que era tan importante para ti, ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?-

-No, Eliot, No puedes hacer nada- dijo entre sollozos

-¿Qué fue lo que arruine?- pregunto el chico acercándose

-Mi oportunidad de andar con la chica que me gusta, ahora no podré darle nada-

-Pero no necesitas darle nada, oye solo dile lo que sientes, para eso no necesitas regalos-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, lárgate que el día ya casi se termina- la levanto y la aventó fuera del cuarto

-…Gracias, aunque fueras tú quien lo arruino- le respondió con una sonrisa y estaba por irse ya

-Oye, llévate esto- le entrego la rosa que estaba en el suelo

-Ya me voy- dijo tomándola y salió corriendo del cuarto y de la casa

…

La rockera se encontraba ya en la cama cuando alguien tocó desesperadamente la puerta, eran ya las diez de la noche y no es que se fuera a dormir tan temprano pero quería permanecer acostada un rato viendo la televisión. Al parecer no iba a poder hacerlo porque la persona que tocaba la puerta no parecía querer irse. Se levantó de la cama, camino lentamente hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Marceline yo…- empezó algo nerviosa

-¡Viniste!- la abrazo y sorprendió a la otra quien después de un momento de sorpresa correspondió el abrazo

Un minuto después la pelinegra se dio cuenta de la situación y de que se había dejado llevar así que se separó del abrazo

-Amm… Qué bueno verte- carraspeo

-Perdón por no venir antes, es que sucedieron muchas cosas-

-No importa, es bueno que vinieras-

-Siento no tener a donde llevarte, cancelaron mi reservación- dijo algo cabizbaja

-Mmm…- sonrió –Creo que yo sí sé a dónde ir- la tomo del brazo y la jalo

La llevo por varios sitios y la otra solo se limitaba a seguirla, entraron a un edificio cerrado no sin antes un pequeño quejido de la peli rosa que igual termino por entrar. Subieron muchas escaleras pero al final valió la pena la hermosa vista que había ahí y más porque el firmamento se lograba ver en todo su esplendor nocturno y eso lo hacía aún más impresionante.

-Marcy, esto es…- estaba completamente fascinada

-Hermoso- completo

La peli rosa se llevó las manos a la cara y sollozo, cosa que sorprendió totalmente a la rockera quien se acercó y la abrazo aunque no entendía lo que le pasaba a la dulce chica frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Bonnie?- pregunto sin dejar de abrazarla

-Tú siempre estás haciendo cosas lindas por mí, hiciste aquella obra de arte en esa pared, me llevaste flores y chocolates y yo… nada, deberías odiarme por no poder darte algo que por lo menos recompense lo buena que has sido conmigo y ahora se suponía que yo tenía un gran plan, y todo se arruino y tú… me traes a este lindo lugar aun cuando se suponía que era mi turno de responder con algo como lo hiciste tú- se había tranquilizado más no dejaba de llorar

-Bonnie, tranquila quieres, yo no quería nada de tu parte, lo único que me importaba es que me dijeras que sí, solo eso- respondió con una sonrisa

Tomo el rostro de la chica peli rosa entre sus manos, fue acercándose poco a poco, después de todo aun sentía algo de nervios de que no le correspondiera y finalmente la besó, comenzó tiernamente, sin apresurarse, saboreando cada pequeño contacto con sus labios, después un poco más apasionado pero sin perder detalle de su suave tacto. Marceline tomo el control del beso e introdujo su lengua en la boca de su acompañante, quien no opuso resistencia a la intromisión y se limitó a continuar, se separaron por falta de aire dejando entre ver un pequeño hilo de baba de sus bocas.

-… toma- le tendió la flor blanca que había traído consigo

La otra la tomo y sonrió cálidamente, se acercó y de nuevo se fundieron en un nuevo beso, esta vez lleno de deseo, ambas lo deseaban y no había nada que las detuviera pues nadie vivía en aquel edificio. La peli negra paso sus manos suavemente bajo la ropa de la otra, tocando y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo. Bonnibel en cambio trataba nerviosamente de desabrochar los botones de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta Marceline, dejando al descubierto su abdomen bien formado. Se recostaron sobre el techo, se besaron mientras se fundían en una sola. Haciendo lo que habían querido desde el primer momento que se vieron.

La rockera acariciaba la piel de Bonnibel haciendo que esta se estremeciera ante el contacto y más aún cuando comenzó a lamer cada parte de su cuerpo. Se deshizo de sus ropas por completo y fue besándola poco a poco hasta llegar a su parte más íntima donde se dispuso a darle placer. Por su parte la peli rosa se tapó la boca pero no pudo evitar que salieron gemidos de ella, mientras con su otra mano sostenía la cabellera de su amante.

…

-Bonnie…- susurro a la chica recostada sobre su pecho quien llevaba puesta su camisa

-¿Si?-

-No me diste la respuesta- volteo a verla

-Aun no te parece respuesta suficiente- respondió con una sonrisa

-No…- sonrió también

-Mmm… Bien, te lo diré después-

-¡Oye!- esbozo una sonrisa malvada –Supongo que te obligaré a decirlo- se volteo dejándola debajo de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en él

-¡Espera…! Ahhh- gimió sin poder evitarlo –... Te… amo…- articulo entre cortadamente entrelazando sus manos detrás del cuello de Marceline y sonriéndole tiernamente.


End file.
